I Can Explain!
by SnowShimmer
Summary: A trip to the cursed springs in China doesn't go as planned. What are the consequences? Let's just say that Goku and Gohan seem to have their hands full with their new...problem. And what's with Videl? Contains elements from Ranma 1/2 but not neccesarily a crossover. Doesn't contain the excact same plot as Ranma 1/2 if that's what you're thinking. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my first fan fiction! Glad you came to see my story and watch me torture Gohan! Hehehehe…. Well anyway my story has elements of the anime Ranma ½ so yup. Especially a certain one…*laughs evilly* Without further ado I present to you the….disclaimer….  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Ranma½ don't belong to me! If they did then I wouldn't be here writing this story for you! They belong to Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi!  
**Son Gohan couldn't believe his luck! If only his father hadn't brought him along to China to train near _cursed _springs him and his father wouldn't be in this predicament. And he wouldn't have Vegeta laughing at him. Guess I should start from the beginning….

"Come on. Gohan! What's taking you so long?" Goku shouted at his son, who was currently upstairs in his bedroom. "Coming dad!" Gohan shouted as he hastily stuffed some supplies in his bag. Earlier that week Goku had found this place near some springs in China and suggested that it would be a good idea to train there with Gohan. Chi-Chi immediately disagreed saying that it would disrupt his studies, make him more distracted, etc. Both somehow managed to convince Chi-Chi to letting them go but it took them a _long_ time. Seeing as it was in China they decided to pack some supplies and stay there for a few days. Nobody else was going except Goku and Gohan. Goten was staying over at Capsule Corp with Trunks so he couldn't go. And the others…well they had plans.  
Zipping up his bag he barged through his bedroom door almost knocking it off his hinges. "Finally! What took you so long?" Goku asked, head cocked to the side. "Had to pack my stuff…" Gohan said scratching his head and smiling the famous 'Son' smile. "Well, ready to go now?" Gohan nodded. "Bye Chi-Chi! We're leaving now!" Goku yelled as he opened the door. "Alright! Be safe! And please try to stay out of trouble!" Chi-Chi exclaimed from the kitchen. "We will mom!" Gohan said following his father. "Ready son?" Goku asked with a smile plastered on his face. Gohan nodded and they both took flight.  
*~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~*

Alright, we're here!" Goku landed next to a spring that had what appeared to be poles sticking out of it. Gohan set his bag down and jumped onto a pole balancing on it. Goku jumped onto the pole across him. As soon as Goku landed on the pole Gohan lunged at him fist at the ready. Goku swiftly dodged his son's punch and countered it with a kick of his own. He hit Gohan in the side which caused his son to stumble back a bit. Disappearing Gohan got behind his father and before Goku could react kicked his father straight into the water below. Landing on a nearby pole Gohan said, "Come on dad, I know you don't give up that easy!" Waiting for his father to resurface he heard a voice exclaim, "Oh no!" Turning around he saw a male tour guide. He looked horrified as if Gohan had done something terrible. "My dear boy, what have you done!" he yelled. Gohan looked confused and was about to ask the tour guide why he was so scared but the sight of the water starting to bubble, meaning his father was swimming back up, made him get into a fighting stance.

What happened then was not what Gohan expected. His eyes bulged as what came out of the water was not Goku….but a panda! It's black and white fur was drenched as it lunged at Gohan. Gohan, being surprised that a panda came out of the water, dropped his guard and was sent himself toward another spring.

Needless to say the guide looked downright terrified. His hair was matted with sweat and his hands were clammy. Not to mention the beads of sweat that clung to his forehead.

Under the water Gohan was still surprised about the panda. He had questions that he wanted answered. Where did that panda come from? Where was Goku? Why did the guide look scared? He didn't have much to think about them because his air was running out. Swimming up Gohan felt strange but dismissed it. Popping back up Gohan first breathed in a fresh gulp of air and then rested his gaze on the panda. The panda gave him a look of surprise that resembled his earlier. Looking over to the guide he saw that the guide was giving them both looks of pity. Gohan now bore a look of confusion as he walked out of the water. "What's wro", Gohan stopped mid word when he heard his voice. It was so high pitched! "I am terribly sorry sir but it seems you have fallen into the 'Spring of the Drowned Girl'", the guide said walking up and taking Gohan's hand. "Tragic, tragic, story of girl who drowned.", he said looking at Gohan with pity filled eyes. Seeing the confused look on Gohan's face he lead him over to the edge of the spring, gesturing for him to look at his reflection.

Still confused Gohan complied and swore his heart almost stopped beating. Gazing back at him was a girl with the same black, spiky hair as him. It draped over her shoulders gently. She was wearing the same purple Gi as Gohan with the exception of the Gi being loose and allowing her cleavage to show. Catching a glimpse of it Gohan blushed and looked up taking the features of her face. Her eyes were big and beautiful while her face was soft. Reaching up Gohan touched his face and saw the girl do the same thing. Eyes big, Gohan turned to the guide and quietly asked, "What happened to me…?" "You have been put under a curse similar to the young man over there", the guide said, pointing to the panda. "That's a panda…", Gohan said sweat dropping. "Well he used to be a young man. In fact he was the young man you kicked into the river." Something clicked in Gohan's brain and she yelled, "Dad?!" The panda nodded his head confirming that he was Goku. "So, care to explain this _curse_?", Gohan said to the guide folding her arms over her chest…and almost immediately dropping them, blushing. Instead she settled for putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see…those springs around you are cursed, for whoever falls into them will take the form of the title. For example, since your father fell into the 'Spring of the Drowned Panda' he took the shape of a panda. Although there is no cure there is a way that can revert you back into your original form.", the guide said perking both Goku's and Gohan's interest, as well as Goku's ears, literally. "Since cold water triggers the transformation, warm water reverses it." The guide handed Gohan a tea kettle filled with warm water. "Just pour it over him", the guide advised pointing to Goku. Gohan poured half of the water on Goku and soon enough Goku was a man again. "It feels good to be back! Being a panda was weird!", Goku exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face. Gohan nodded and was about to pour the rest of the water on her when…the kettle slipped from her hands pouring the rest of the water onto the floor. Gohan's eyes dilated as Goku covered his ears. Gohan let out an almighty scream that was heard throughout China.

**Poor Gohan! Oh well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Well, bye! Make sure to review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little info: This chapter starts off where chapter 1 left off, right after Gohan had his little…incident.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
**  
"Come on Gohan, cheer up! All we have to do is find some warm water to change you back!", Goku said desperately trying to cheer up his son/daughter. Gohan simply ignored her father, scowling. The duo had been walking through town trying to find a place to stay and warm water. The guide had left saying that he was gonna be late for something. They haven't had any luck.

Goku pouted, seeing his son/daughter still scowling. He wanted to help but…just didn't know how. That's when he spotted the nearby shop. The owner appeared to be an old lady in a white flower print kimono. Sprinting over to the shop he asked the old lady, "Hello ma'am! Do you happen to warm water?" The old lady's face showed confusion but instead of asking Goku why he needed warm water she said, "Why yes, young man. How much do you need?" "Just a cup." "Alright, dear I'll have it in a second", the old lady said retreating to the back of the shop. Looking over at Gohan, Goku was about to yell "stop" when he noticed a man inching towards Gohan.

Gohan, too caught up in her thoughts, didn't notice the man slowly moving towards her. And, as luck would have it, that man happened to be a pervert.

Worried for Gohan, Goku walked towards the man forgetting about the shop. Seeing the man reaching his hand out towards Gohan**, **Goku's fatherly instincts took over. In an instant he had grabbed the perverts arm nearly crushing it. The man, startled, screamed knocking Gohan out of her stupor. Looking behind her she saw her father nearly crushing a man's hand. "D-dad?! What's wrong?" Goku didn't answer just simply picked up the man to eye level and asked, "What were you going to do to my daughter?" "Oh! You're her father? I didn't know! Um, now sir if you would just let me go…", the pervert said sweating. "Don't think about touching her again." And with that Goku simply threw him into a trashcan.

Gohan was shocked to say the least. Her father,- the naturally good, innocent man- had just thrown a guy into a trashcan. His face looked angry and intimidating. Then, in an instant, he was back to normal. "Hey Gohan, you alright?" he asked. "Huh? Oh…yeah." Gohan replied. Just then an old lady peeked out of her shop yelling, "Young man! You forgot to get the water you wanted!" "Oh! Sorry!" Goku yelled running down the street towards the old lady and her shop. 'Thank you." Goku said bowing. Walking over to Gohan, he handed him the cup filled with warm water, careful not to spill it. "Thanks dad." Gohan smiled at her father. Goku smiled back.

Back at the shop the old lady sighed, shaking her head. "Weird family…"

Gohan and Goku walked quickly towards a secluded area- behind a tree. Pouring the water over herself, Gohan smiled when he saw that he was back to being a boy. Walking out of the tree father and son hadn't gotten farther then two steps when they heard a voice behind them.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" Turning around Gohan saw the source of the voice. "Videl!" Sure enough Videl was standing before them her hands clutching bags filled with groceries. "You didn't answer my question Gohan." Videl said impatiently tapping her foot. "W-well you see… I'm here on a…father-son trip?" Gohan laughed nervously. Videl was not amused. Just before she could respond, though, Goku said, "So Gohan, is this your new girlfriend?" Both of the teenagers' faces went as red as a tomato. "No!", both Videl and Gohan yelled. "Are you sure?", Goku said cocking his head slightly to the side. "Yes!" "Okay. If you say so." Videl checked the time on her watch. "I'm gonna be late! Gotta go! See ya Gohan! Mr. Son!" Videl sprinted off leaving Gohan and Goku in the dust.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't want to reveal everything yet. Chapter 3 is currently being written and will be uploaded either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow so be sure to check! Bye !**


End file.
